Harry Potter and the Sister he Never Knew
by Lady-Maki
Summary: Harry in his for the shocker of his life. Hephzibah(Heather) is his long lost twin. Who knew he had one, his partents are still alive. Draco has taken a liking to her. Shes not interested, she likes someone else


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my story Harry Potter and the Sister he never knew. Ron/Oc.

Summary: Heather Potter was 14 years old when her parents told her she'd be attending Hogwarts. They also told her she had a brother, a twin named Harry Potter. She had to keep her identity a secret from him. What happens when it accidentally slips out? What will Harry think? Are his parents are still alive? Sure Draco thinks Heather's cute, and she's NOT interested in him. She's interested in someone else.

Heather Potter packed her bags and waited for her parents. She looked at them, but remembers they had to keep disguised because of you-know-who. (A/n if you don't know who that is that's Voldermort). She was told by her parents that she was very different from her brother. She knew what he looked liked; classy, attractive, and a wondering soul. She on the other hand looked; disguised, pretty, and mysterious. Her Hair was mid-length and black; her eyes were an appealing angelic blue, great build and she stood at 5'6. She ran down the stairs with her suitcase behind her.

"Dad, we're going to be late hurry up!" She yelled

"I'm coming, hold on. We're not going to be late" said James (her dad)

"Fine" Heather said

She looked for a new barbell for her tongue it was just plain silver nothing spactatular. Heather found a scarlet and gold ball and switched the top silver one with it. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her father to come down stairs. Mom just laughed at what he looked like as soon as he came down. Oversized clothes and a new face, he practically looked like a clown without makeup.

"Mom! Does dad have to really dress like THAT" She whined

"Do you want your father caught by you-know-who?" said Lily (her mum)

Heather swore under her breath.

"Hephzibah Lillian Potter! Watch your language" her mother said

She knew she was in trouble; her mother only called her by her real name when she was mad or wanted something.

"But I still need my books remember?" She reminded

"Right, then we must be getting ready dear" Her dad said

She kissed her mom goodbye as well her dad did the same. Her dad grabbed her suit case and handed her the floo powder.

"Remember what to say?" He said

"Yup" heather said "The Leaky Cauldron" and threw the floo dust down.

Instantly they were standing in front of the place. She hugged her dad goodbye and saw him leave to back home. She walked in and looked around, she bumped into some Slytherins and fell over. She then saw a girl about her age extend her hand. She was beautiful; she had blackish hair until the light reached it turned a bit reddish, her eyes were a bright blue with specks of gold and green. She was tall, but not too tall, had fair skin and a slimish build. Her right eyebrow was pierced, it had a silver barbell with black spikes on it.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked Heather

"Um yes" Heather replied and took her hand

"Don't mind them, they're Slytherins" She laughed

"Oh" was all Heather said

"My name Aoibheann Béibhinn, My English name is Courtenay but no body calls me that unless you're my mother. Call me Amy…long story don't ask" She said

"Well then. My name is Hephzibah po…Pollinton AKA Heather" She smiled

They both sat down and talked for a while, until two other people came in and standed behind Amy.

"Umm…who are you guys?" Heather asked

Amy turned around and looked at them and pulled them on the couch. Heather looked in disgust while the red headed boy had a rat in his hands. The girl on the other hand had a beautiful cat.

"These are my friends Ron and Hermione" said Amy pointing to each one

"Ugh! Honestly who keeps a rat as a pet! That's gross" Heather said

"People that go to Hog...Oh shit!" He said then got his mouth covered

"You idiot I can't believe you just said that!" The girls screamed

"Hogwarts? Well no need to say more…I'm going too" Heather laughed and took out her wand it was a Holly 10 ½ inches with the enchantment of a frozen dragons flame.

"WHAT! You're a witch!" Ron, Hermione and Amy said together

"Yup. Oh that reminds me!" said Heather

She just then whistled, and flew over was an exilic white dove with a black snake in its unsharpened claws. Amy gasped and thought the bird was going to eat it.

"Your bird has my Cobweb in its claws! Get it out! Get it out!" Amy screamed

"Oh, it won't hurt your snake, its claws aren't sharp. Fiona let go!" She said and the bird instantly flew over to Amy and dropped the snake gently in her lap. Amy finally calmed down, until Draco Malfoy came by.

"Well, if it isn't Weasel, Mudblood, and Lochy. Where's Pothead? Stranded doing chores in a muggle land?" He spat

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, you ugly git" Hermione said

"Quiet mudblood, or I'll hex you from hear to somewhere else" Malfoy growled

"Don't talk to Hermione like that!" Ron said taking out his wand

"What are you going to do? Spit up more slugs?" He laughed

Draco noticed a female, he sat down beside her; she just slid away. He tried to move even closer, she kept moving farther till she got off the couch and he fell over. Everyone but Heather laughed.

"So, who's this lovely lady?" He said while touching her shoulder.

"You keep your paws off me Malfoy, otherwise your wand will be shoved where the sun don't shine" she growled

"Oh, I'm sooo scared!" Draco said sarcastically

"Wait, that's being a bit drastic. How about a boomer instead?" She grinned

"A what?" He said in his British accent with the word _"What?"_

She took out her fist and socked him out on his face around his right eye. He put his hand over his eye and took off.

"You won't be hearing the last of this you stupid girl!" He yelled

"Ooh I'm sooo scared!" She said sarcastically

They all laughed, but 3 excluding Heather heard a recognizable laugh. It was?

"Harry!" They all said

"_So this is my brother…he's different, but I can feel the warmth between us" Heather thought_

"Hey mate! Who's the new girl?" Harry asked

"I'm Hephzibah Pollinton AKA Heather" She replied putting her hand out. He took it and for some reason he felt something between them that no one else could.

"_Why do I feel something strange about this girl…it's so...so…" Harry said_

She simply smiled nicely, hoping wasn't going to be recognized by him. But the fact is he never met her before and for some reason he felt a connection. They all talked late into the night, Hermione, Amy and Heather shared a room, while Ron and Harry shared a room.

That Night in the girl's room…

"Sooo…Heather do you think any of the boys you've scene are cute?" Hermione giggled

"Well…I think I'm fancying this one guy…" said Heather while going a light tinge pink

"Who!" The two girls demanded to know

"Well…I think Ron is cute" She giggled

"I think Harry's simply adorable!" Amy said

"I don't know you too, their my best mates, I couldn't think of them like THAT" Hermione laughed

The two other girls started to laugh with Hermione until she noticed something. She took a close look at Heather and went up to her.

"Yeah Hermione…?" Heather Gulped

"Why you so nervous? Got something to hide?" Amy said

"Uh…yeah can you keep a secret?" asked Heather

"Yes" both girls answered

Heather took a deep breath.

"I'm Harry's sister, you can't tell him this okay?" said Heather

"Deal!" The girls answered

"I thought you looked like Harry" Hermione said

"Yeah well…don't tell ANYONE…he'll find out on his own"

Meanwhile in Harry and Ron's Room…

They laughing and were happy to see each other again. Harry talked about despising living with the Dursley's. Ron felt sorry for him, and wished he was able to have Harry at his house again. They continued to talk

"Sure was funny what Heather did to Malfoy" Ron laughed

"Yeah, but he deserved it" said Harry

"Yup…so what's on your mind mate?" Ron asked

"Well…I felt a connection between Heather and me…not a loving one but like family…" Harry said

"Weird, how can that be possible?" said Ron

"I don't know…that's what. I'll talk to her tomorrow. G'nite Ron" Harry said

"G'nite Harry" said Ron

Everyone drifted off to sleep except Malfoy with this one saying

"Who does that girl think she is? She's going to get it tomorrow!"

Well what did you think tell me! Thanks and don't forget to R&R.


End file.
